A Midwinternight's Dream
by Lavande
Summary: DBZ: Bulma's caught in her own Shakespeare Christmas Nightmare when a certain imp decides to play matchmaker. PG for language. WIP
1. Wanderer of the Night

A Midwinter Night's Dream

 _Rain, silver, and snow,_ Bulma thought, staring out of the window into the approaching dusk,_ all are glittering. _She took another sip of wine and looked at the dancing snow in front of her window. It was her third bottle this evening, and it was nearly empty. But she still had enough to keep her head in that pleasant fog it was in until the middle of next January. Was no problem, if you drank alone. Her parents were on a trip, like most times lately, and Capsule Corp.'s cellars were huge.

 _Alone…_ She swung her glass and was hypnotized by the ruby liquid's movements. Self pity rose inside her. _He shouldn't have left me alone. It's Christmas Eve. Nobody should be alone on Christmas Eve. She pouted. He just had gotten her completely wrong, that was the problem. To make a fight out of nothing really wasn't fair. _And then to go away like that!__

 Bulma emptied her glass in one swallow and staggered away from the window. _Why lie at myself? _she thought and laughed with a drunken voice. It sounded like a sob. _It was my fault, and now he's gone. _She giggled._ Gone, gone, gone, and I am all alone. Rhyme or I'll eat you._ Feeling dizzy, she stumbled down the few stairs from the living room into the kitchen. She really needed something to drink. But somehow her feet wouldn't play along. She squinted downwards and saw her knees give way. _Like broken matches,_ she thought, and her eyes rolled back. She already was unconscious when her body hit the floor.

***@_@***

It was deepest night when she awoke. The candles she had lit earlier that evening were spending a flickering light. Some had already burned down. _Why didn't Vegeta turn on the lights? she asked herself confused. __And why am I lying on the floor? Then it came back to her. The quarrel. She had accused him of training like a madman even on Christmas Eve, he had called her a silly goose, she had yelled at him, and he had flown away. It was such an easy thing, and yet so hard to bear. Bulma had looked forward to that evening, had wanted it to be something special. Although she hadn't told the proud Saiyan about the feelings she had felt flowering inside her heart, she thought that maybe she could make him see. Make him understand how important he had become to her. But she got it all screwed up once more, and now he was gone. And her pride didn't allow her to spend the evening with her friends. The rich and lonely girl… Bulma didn't want to get caught up in a cliché._

 The sound of light footsteps made her try to get up. But a piercing headache sent her back to the floor. _Seems I can't really move. Must've been a little too much. The footsteps came nearer._

 "Vegeta?"

 „Not really", a clear voice answered her. Two feet clad in soft brown leather appeared in front of her. Her gaze wandered over dark green, somehow strange clothing that fit perfectly to a slender body, and a fine cut face, where she met the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

 "Hi there." The young man in front of her had a friendly smile on his face. Bright red hair shone in the candle light almost like a messy cloud of fire. It hung in thick strands over his eyes, and something with his ears didn't seem quite right.

 "Who…" she started with a frown. It wouldn't have been the first intruder who had wanted to get some of Capsule Corp.'s more interesting toys.

 "Name's Robin. Robin Goodfellow. Might as well call me Puck."

 "Who? Puck?" The expectant look on his face faded when he saw her puzzled stare.

 "Uh, you know? Oberon's jester and lieutenant? First one of all hobgoblins? No? How about this?" He cleared his throat. "'I am that merry wanderer of the night. I jest to Oberon, and make him smile when I a fat and bean-fed horse beguile, neighing in likeness of a filly foal.'", he declared theatrically. "Still not ringing a bell?"

 "Huh?" was all Bulma could answer.

 Puck sighed and sadly shook his head. 

 "You are not the most cultural interested, am I right? Ever heard of Shakespeare? Midsummer Night's Dream? The play where the queen of fairies falls in love with that guy I turned into a donkey?"

 "No, I'm afraid I spend most of the time in the lab." This time, she managed to sit up and lean against the wall, although her head was pounding. "So you are a hobgoblin?"

 Nod.

 "And serving the king of fairies?"

 Nod nod.

 "And now you want to make me fall in love with a donkey?"

 Nod n… _shakeshakeshake._

 "Nay, although the thought is tempting." Puck grinned. She was surprised at how good he looked, although he seemed to be no more than twenty years old.

 "What _are_ you doing here, then?" Bulma demanded. A sharp pain made her gasp. Puck kneeled down beside her, and with a light touch wiped his hand over her forehead. The pain vanished. And from this position, she could take a closer look at his ears.

 They had pointed ends.

 "You… you… you…", she stammered.

 "I, I, I am here to help you", he interrupted her.

 "But you are…"

 "I am a hobgoblin, just as I said. Look, it's Midwinter Night, and every spirit has to choose a mortal who deserves our help. Oberon's order." Puck sighed. "I chose you, because I think we're alike somehow. Both of us like to play, and can get very mean to people we don't like."

 Bulma was totally confused. "Help me, with what?" she asked.

 "My master likes it when a love story turns out nicely. So I think I'll just help you get your young man." The imp winked at her. "Trust me, I'm a pro."

***@_@***

Author's Note: Little doth she know about the chaos that awaiteth her… *grin* I know, we're not even close to Christmas, but regarding my tempo, I'll be lucky if I have this fic complete by then. ^_^'


	2. Love in idleness

Bulma looked at Puck quizzically.

 "Okay, maybe you are, but how do you think you can help me? Drag him back and tell him to fall in love with me?"

 She put on a lopsided smile that was meant to betray her inner turmoil, but it failed. Puck melted away as he realized how hopeless she was – he had always had a weakness for situations like this. This woman was very unhappy, and it would be his deed to save her from desperation!

 "Don't worry, my lady", he bowed to her, "I can make him fall in love with practically anyone, _especially_ with such a beautiful young woman as you are."

 Bulma couldn't help being flattered. Here was this seemingly young man standing in front of her, smiling his boyish smile in such a self-confident way she just had to smile back. Complimenting her, making her feel... yes, attractive. 

 So maybe she should give his strange plan a try. What did she have to lose? She had been waiting long enough for Vegeta to notice at least _something_, but that stubborn Saiyan didn't seem to take the slightest interest in her. So what if it was cheating? She'd be the only one to know, right?

 Lost in thought, she wandered around the living room, not even noticing that the candles still were spending their flickering light, brighter than before, although they had been on the verge of going out when she had awoken. As she stopped, she sighed. All this thinking made her thirsty. So she headed for the kitchen once more. Her headache was completely gone, time to get some wine.

 She was just grabbing another bottle of her favorite red wine when it was snatched out of her hand. She turned around in protest and faced a slightly offended-looking hobgoblin.

 "Hey, what d'you think you're doing?" she demanded.

 "Uh, we've already had enough of that, haven't we?"

 "Don't know about you, but _I_ surely haven't!" she snapped and reached for the bottle.

 Puck sighed, then waved a hand in front of her eyes and said 

 "On the other hand, you think it was plenty for this evening."

 Her face went blank for a moment, then she blinked.

 "On the other hand, I think it was plenty for this evening."

 Bulma shrugged and turned to leave the kitchen.

"I always wanted to try that!" Puck giggled.

 "Try what?" she asked over her shoulder.

 "Uh, nothing. Just you stay here, my blue-haired beauty. I shall bring you your man, wait and see."

 "But how will you-" Bulma stopped when she realized she was talking to empty space instead of the young man. Puck was gone.

***@_@***

Vegeta threw another series of ki-blats toward an innocent mountain that crumbled with the impact. He was still angry, even after hours of training in the solitude of the desert island. Now there was not much left of it, and still is fury wouldn't faint. _Damn woman, what the hell was that all about! _She had stormed into his gravity room, shutting off the energy and yelling at him for nothing. _Stupid human traditions! Chris' mess Eve – I don't even know the guy!_

 His frustration grew once more. He sent kicks and punches at his own shadow at high speed, ignoring the sweat that was running over his face. As usual, she had just started yelling without taking the time to think. He was a _Saiyan_, after all. What did he care about Chris' mess? If she wanted him to help then at least she could ask. He'd say no, and things'd be settled. But _she_ had to be emotional, didn't she?

 The soft sound of someone clearing his throat behind him made him spin around. His eyes widened as he found himself face to face with a young redhead who grinned at him. _Damn it, I didn't even sense him! Still don't!_

 "You a ghost or what?" he demanded, seemingly calm.

 The grin widened.

 "Don't you have anything better to do?"

 Vegeta's confusion turned to anger.

 "What the hell are you talking about, _and_ _who the fuck are you_?"

 "I'm Puck." Nothing else, just that plain statement.

 "Don't piss me off kid, you'd be really sorry. One last time: Who. Are. You? Never heard of the name Puck."

 Puck sighed.

 "Oh, since you're from another world, you may as well be forgiven for that." When he saw Vegeta inhaling slowly, he hastened to add "And I'm talking about that gorgeous lady you should be making screaming with joy instead of sweating here alone." He winked.

 "What the- That none of your business!"

 "Oh, it is, this special night made it my task, and now a certain blue-haired princess is going to get her gift for Christmas. By the way, you're very tired." 

 Puck waved a hand.

 Suddenly, Vegeta felt his exhaustion hit him. He staggered, desperately trying to stay awake in the presence of a potential enemy, but he failed. Slowly, reluctantly, he dropped to his knees, then the rest of his body hit the ground. Within mere seconds, he was fast asleep.

 The imp looked at the fallen man thoughtfully. He reached behind his back and produced a small purple flower out of nowhere. He knelt beside the Saiyan, and squeezed the bloom on the prince's eyes.

 "'What you see when thou dost wake, do it for thy true love take; love and languish for its sake'" he recited, then he leant back and sighed happily. 

 "Gods, I just love this part!"

 Within the wink of an eye, he was gone, leaving only shattered mountains and a sleeping man.

***@_@***

In a small house near a large forest, a woman turned to her husband.

 "What do you think, should we already go there? Bulma might be happy to get at least _one_ present; I heard she's alone with Vegeta this Christmas."

 Her husband shrugged while he devoured a large gingerbread man.

 "Sure, ChiChi, whatever you say."

***@_@***

Author's Note: Like I said, I'm a very slow writer. Maybe this'll be finished in time for next Chrismas? ^-^'

By the way: It's "love an languish for _his_ sake", but that didn't quite fit, so I had to alter the master's words. Shame on me! *sniff*

@MatrixSailorStarKnightZ: That's exactly what I'm talking about. ^o^

@zuly: thanks, that's very nice! *happy*

@everybody else: thanks for reviewing, here's the update! Finally… *cough*


End file.
